Este Maldito Amor
by Carla NefiSwan
Summary: Clary no es de la que piensas bien las cosas antes de hacerla, su arrebato sumado a que estaba segura que Jace se iba de su vida, fue lo que la llevó al suicidio... Entenderé si me odian... Pero las hadas tienen la culpa :S
1. Este Maldito Amor

**Este maldito amor**

**Dedicado a Sishirya Gaitán y Sara Shahi a quien aun no conozco mucho pero ya me está haciendo pensar cosas locas con Clary. Chicas esto es lo que han logrado en mi cabecita XD me hacen sufrir pero gracias!**

_Oye voy a tomar_

_Un taxi a quien sabe donde_

_Y así poder olvidar_

_Lo único inolvidable_

_Esto es demasiado_

_Es demasiado triste_

_No puedes escapar_

_Estas presa en esa ventana_

_Y toda esta ciudad_

_Hoy tiene el color de tus ojos_

_Es demasiado triste es demasiado_

_Es demasiado triste es demasiado_

_Niña voy a escapar_

_Me iré hasta quien sabe donde_

_Si existe algún lugar_

_Que no tenga el color de tus ojos_

_Es demasiado triste es demasiado_

_Es demasiado triste es demasiado_

_Alguna vez te acuerdas_

_Cuando todo era amable y divertido_

_Con la sonrisa irónica ahora_

_Es lo único que nos podemos dar_

_Este maldito amor le gusta reírse reírse en tu cara_

_Este maldito amor le gusta reírse reírse en tu cara…_

_(Es demasiado triste, Los Prisioneros… la letra y la tétrica música de esta canción son responsables de que todo sea tan cruel)_

Las calles desaparecían a su acelerado paso intentando utilizar toda la potencia que sus pequeños pies y delgadas piernas le pudieran brindar, tenía que seguir corriendo con más velocidad si era necesario, Clary podía captar a la perfección cada color que pasaba por su lado, los distintos matices de verde de las plantas, el marrón y el caoba de algunas hojas de los árboles que volaban a su lado mientras corría por el paisaje otoñal, le servía para no alterarse por lo retrazada que estaba para llegar a la cita con Jace, ella tenía algo para él, algo que llevaba pintando hace mucho, sin contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Jocelyn, era una pintura que, pensaba Clary, le pertenecía solo a él. La técnica de distracción con los colores que la rodeaban no era del todo eficiente, identificar cada cosa con el rabillo del ojo le servía para no pensar en lo mal que se vería que llegara tarde a una cita con su novio, una cita que ella misma pidió, pero nada impedía que mirara el reloj una y otra vez.

"Ya falta menos" se calmaba Clary a si misma. Llegando a la entrada del parque, sintió como los latidos de su corazón seguían en aumento, se suponía que debía disminuir porque empezaba a caminar y dejaba de correr, pero los nervios que la invadieron por el deseo de que querer correr a los brazos Jace para que él la abrazara y la besara y ella pudiera responderle de la única forma en que sabía, le generaba una sensación de frustración por no tenerlo a su lado todo el tiempo que ella quería y ahí, al saber que en pocos minutos lo tendría como deseaba, aumentaban sus niveles de ansiedad como un termómetro en agua hirviendo.

Llegando al parque miró a todos lados, un árbol solitario, la zona de juegos infantiles, el área de camping, unos arbustos en hilera en el camino central, pero Jace no estaba, avanzó siguiendo los arbustos, cruzó hasta la zona de juegos, pero Jace no estaba. Ella estaba completamente segura que estaría ahí, donde habían acordado, esperándola como lo hacía siempre, una sensación de desilusión consigo misma la invadió, se sentía estúpida por haberse cansado demás al correr desde la estación. Encogiéndose de hombros y totalmente resignada a que esta vez sería él el retrasado y no ella, se sentó en uno de los asientos del camino del parque, sacó su block de dibujo y su lápiz de carbón para distraerse mientras lo esperaba. Niños jugando al aire libre, sería un lindo dibujo para la clase de arte de la escuela, pensó, así que el tiempo no sería desaprovechado…

Clary intentaba trazar las curvas y líneas de los niños en movimiento, no era algo que le costara en realidad, por lo general sabía como captar una imagen en movimiento y plasmarla en el papel lo mas semejante a la realidad posible, pero ahora algo andaba mal, había sacado ya dos hojas por no poder dibujar lo que quería, ¿seria el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer al correr?, ¿los nervios de que Jace aun no llegaba?, ¿la ansiedad por saber si le gustará la pintura que hizo?... Cuando levantó su cabeza un poco con la intención de mirar al cielo y tratar de concentrarse, entonces lo supo…

Sintió que se le iba la respiración, sus piernas se tensaron, y sus brazos apoyados de forma en que ayudaban al dibujo se desvanecieron, Clary, sin soltar su block y su lápiz, las únicas cosas que nunca era capaz de dejar, se paralizó al ver que efectivamente Jace había llegado antes, pero no la esperó a ella… podía reconocer sus rizos dorados en cualquier lugar, las cicatrices en los músculos de sus brazos los podía sentir en la yema de sus dedos, como si las estuviese tocando, podría reconocer sus labios, todo lo de él podría reconocerlo desde lejos, desde donde estaba, ella era capaz de recordar sus besos como si los tuviera en ese mismo instante, pero por esta vez, él no la besaba a ella…

Clary sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecía, como una frágil torre de papel a la que le sacan una pieza, así se estaba desmoronando por dentro, ella no quería seguir mirando, le bastaba ver como los labios de él chocaban con los de otra, otra a quien no había querido mirar porque no le importaba saber quien era la que ocupaba su lugar, aferró su block de dibujos a su pecho, abrazándose a él como si fuera el único amigo que tenía en ese momento, se negaba a seguir mirando, pero aun así lo hizo, Clary quería tener la ilusión de que lo que veía no era real, "no es real, no creas lo que ves, no es real" pero muy dentro de si ella sabía que no había motivos por el cual todo eso fuera una ilusión óptica, y siguió mirando…

Los brazos de Clary se tensaron alrededor del block al ver como los brazos de Jace rodeaban el cuello de aquella mujer. Clary cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y un par de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, los abrió incrédula, incapaz de saber si tendría la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie y seguir viendo aquella escena, ella no quería saber a quien besaba Jace, él la había traicionado o al menos eso le parecía, no se sentía capaz de pensar algo así, siempre había estado tan segura de lo que Jace sentía por ella, incluso en aquel tiempo en que cada uno sufría por creer que su amor era prohibido por compartir la misma sangre. No quería seguir mirando, pero sin poder evitarlo miró más arriba de los brazos de Jace, los hombros de la mujer cubiertos por una fina tela casi transparente, pudo ver un escote que dejaba a la vista su piel blanca, subió su mirada algo más arriba, odiaba ver como los brazos de Jace se movían sutilmente en ese abrazo equivocado y como el rostro de la mujer hacía esos movimientos circulares al instante que seguía besando a Jace, "para por favor" suplicaba Clary en silencio, no quería, pero siguió mirando, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar, ¿Cuánto mas se podía dañar su corazón al enterarse de quien era esa chica?... vio la palidez de su rostro, sus orejas que terminaban en punta y luego el color escarlata de su largo cabello, entonces lo supo... su corazón dio un giro, su debilidad disminuyó un poco y recobrando las fuerzas para ponerse de pie en aquel lugar se tranquilizó al recordar quien era esa mujer "Pueden darte lo que mas deseas de tal manera, que te arrepentirás de haberlo deseado" Clary recordaba muy bien esas palabras, pero no había motivos para que Jace deseara un beso de la reina, no había motivos para que él besara a otra, si Jace estaba ahí debía ser únicamente por obra de la reina, si Jace la besaba debía ser por alguna de las manipulaciones que usan las hadas como la bebida que transformó a Simón en rata.

Una mezcla de coraje, odio y repugnancia se apoderó de ella y sin pensar en ninguna otra cosa, obedeció a su furia y cruzó la zona de juegos, para llegar a aquel árbol alejado de las zonas rodeadas de gente, donde una vez ella y Jace se habían besado, donde una vez entrenaron y fueron interrumpidos por la misma criatura que ahora besaba a su novio en ese mismo lugar.

A medida que se acercaba a ellos y la imagen era cada vez más nítida, captando el resplandor de la reina, sentía como la sangre se le subía hasta la cabeza, como una de sus venas en la sien le palpitaba de toda la rabia que sentía y como ese fuego que la invadía la hacía querer destruir de alguna forma todo lo que se cruzara a su paso…

-Jace…-le dijo Clary entre un susurro tembloroso y una voz apagada. Él la miró con sus ojos desorbitados, algo no andaba bien, pero Clary no podía saber qué. Ella lo miró olvidándose del hada. –¿Que…qué estás haciendo…?-le preguntó con las mejillas empapadas, no quería llorar, pero era inevitable, su dolor y su rabia, solo la hacía sumergirse en una agonía interna que la destruía, ella en realidad quería explotar en llanto, pero no debía, porque Jace no tenía la culpa, tenía que ser así…

-¿Quien eres tu?-preguntó Jace a Clary.

"Quien eres tu" esas palabras se le clavaron como cuchillos al pecho "quien eres tu" le retumbaba un eco en su oído "quien eres tu". Él no la recordaba, no había duda… todo era obra de la reina ¿de que otra forma Jace habría olvidado todo lo que vivió con ella?

Clary se volvió contra Seelie.

-¿Que le has hecho? –le dijo Clary empujándola furiosa – ¿que has hecho con Jace? ¡No tienes derecho!, ¿como pudiste? –ella le lanzaba manotazos que intentaban que fueran algunos golpes de los que Jace le había enseñado.

La reina la miraba sonriendo con expresión complacida, o al menos eso le parecido a Clary.

-¿Que qué he hecho? Pues… niñita –la tomó de las muñecas paralizándola –ya lo has visto, me besaba con Jace, ¿quieres que repita la escena para que lo creas?

La reina la miraba a los ojos, sonriendo como si hubiese ganado una batalla. Cada vez que Clary recordaba esos ojos azules transparentes lo hacía con recelo y ahora que la estaba mirando, definitivamente los recordaría con odio.

Clary se volvió hacía Jace que miraba al suelo, ni siquiera la miraba a ella.

-Jace! –Le tomó el rostro remeciéndolo para que reaccionara –Jace mírame soy yo, Clary –ella hizo que él la mirara y lo hizo, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, no había expresión por ella, no había nada –Jace soy Clary tu novia ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Mi novia? –dijo Jace con voz monótona, como un robot.

-Si! Tu novia! –dijo Clary desesperada –¿recuerdas el invernadero?, ¿la carta que me escribiste? Mira…-Clary abrió su block de dibujos (que jamás soltó) y se lo mostró a Jace –mira, son todos nuestros momentos –le mostraba cada dibujo: cuando fueron al hotel Dumort, su encuentro con Ithuriel, con Raziel en el lago y Jace muerto en sus brazos, momentos románticos, que solo ellos sabían que existían, Jace no podía haberlos olvidado, pero…

-No se quien eres tu –él no recordaba… la separó de si empujándola amablemente, como si estuviera tratando con una loca arrancada de un manicomio.

-Has dejado de existir para él Clarissa Morgenstern –dijo Seelie acercándose a Jace y tomándolo del brazo –ya no te recuerda, pero si me recuerda a mi –la reina deslizó una de sus manos por el hombro de Jace en una caricia delicada que hizo que Clary sintiera ganas de vomitar ¿Cómo era posible que un ser pudiera ser tan despreciable?

Clary seguía mirando a Jace con alguna esperanza de que la recordara pero no había respuesta.

-Te quedarás ahí parada todo el tiempo? –le preguntó el hada –tenemos cosas que hacer –Clary vio como deslizaba su dedo índice por el mentón de Jace –¿verdad Jace? –él afirmó con la cabeza, sin haber indicio de que razonaba.

-¿Que quieres que haga? –Finalmente Clary concluyó que el único motivo por el que Seelie hacía tal cosa (además del gusto por Jace) era porque algo quería conseguir de ella –DIMELO ESTUPIDA –se alteró – ¿QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA? ¿Por qué HACES ESTO?

-No no no! –Le dijo Seelie moviendo su dedo índice en señal de negación – ¿no te han enseñado a respetar a tus superiores? Ahora entiendo porqué tu madre no tuvo suerte con Valentine.

-No metas a mi madre en esto, dime que quieres que haga y lo haré, lo que sea –Clary tomaba aire y trataba de guardar la compostura.

-Simplemente quiero fastidiarte.

-¿Y hasta cuando pretende tener a Jace idiotizado?

-No soportas la idea de que no esté idiotizado por ti ¿verdad?

-Ese no es tu problema, ¿que quieres que haga?

-Que sufras! –Dijo Seelie en un tono seco –Jace volverá a recordar en cuanto desaparezcas.

"Las hadas no pueden mentir" recordaba Clary.

-Y no te esfuerces, mis hechizos tienen su propio sistema de funcionamiento, así que mientras sigas aquí él –levantó una ceja apuntando a Jace –será mi rey.

Entonces Seelie desapareció junto con Jace… Clary se lanzó al frente con la ingenua idea de que podía alcanzarlos o traer a Jace de vuelta, pero lo único que quedaba de ellos era humo púrpura que flotaba en el aire.

Se sentó en el pasto con las manos tapando sus en sus oídos y meciéndose hacia delante y atrás intentaba contener el llanto "no puede ser" decía "esto no puede estar pasando"

Sabía que debía pedir ayuda, llamar a Alec quizás, o a Simon o a Jocelyn, pero en su cabeza solo había espacio para la ultima mirada vacía de Jace y las palabras de Seeile "Jace volverá en cuanto desaparezcas" ella no soportaba saber que la persona que más amaba no volvería con ella y lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que Jace no pudiera recordar ni siquiera mostrándole sus dibujos ¿acaso el amor entre ellos no era suficiente para superar cualquier encantamiento que atentara contra lo que tenían? Al parecer no y Clary parecía no soportarlo, se sintió atada de manos, ninguna runa se le venía a la mente, ningún plan para ayudar, ninguna idea, nada, solo Jace y su mirada vacía.

Se levantó del lugar y recogió la pintura que había dejado en el asiento para que no se deteriorara, la miró con tristeza y la volvió a dejar en el lugar, ya no servía de nada, Jace jamás podría darle una opinión al respecto porque no iba a saber de qué se trataba…

Con los ojos hinchados y ardiéndole por las lágrimas, se olvidó del resto de la gente del parque y empezó a caminar sin saber a donde ir exactamente, sin pensar en algo con qué ayudar, solo recordando a Jace… sus ojos… los ojos de ella… y aquel beso que la destrozó, sin Jace no era nada, sin él no había lugar en el mundo para ella y mientras ella existiera él no volvería a ser el de antes, así le dijo Seelie, no estaba dispuesta a resignarse y llevar una vida sin él.

Lo único que Clary llevó consigo fue su block, porque ahí estaban sus recuerdos más bellos y los mas tristes también, momentos que Jace había olvidado, ahora solo eran de ella… y se lo llevaría con ella.

* * *

Al anochecer Jace salió en busca de Clary, tenía que explicarle lo sucedido, tenía que decirle que la amaba tanto como ella a él, que la perdonara por decirle que no la recordaba, tenía que encontrarla. Después de que la reina le mostrara lo sucedido, Jace no dudó en ir tras ella, pero tenía miedo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de enfrentar a la reina y tratarla como se merecía, no quería perder tiempo, después podría arreglar con ella.

Sabía que después de todo eso Clary no iría a su casa, de algún modo sabia que tampoco buscaría ayuda, pero ¿Dónde podía estar? Por más que pensaba no lograba descifrar un lugar. Por lógica el primer lugar al que acudió fue al parque, era de noche y no se veía bien, el peligro era mayor, pero no le importaba, necesitaba encontrarla, tenerla en sus brazos, besarla y decirle que por su cuenta él jamás habría besado a otra que no fuera ella.

Pero no estaba en el parque como era de esperarse. Se sentó en el mismo asiento en que Clary estuvo y los vio. Jace empezaba a desesperarse ¿Dónde estas Clary? Dijo en voz alta. Apoyó su cabeza entre las manos, agobiado por no saber donde buscar, podía ir a su casa, pero ella no estaba ahí, Seelie se lo dijo y las hadas no mentían. Jace se quedó un momento mirando al suelo, y cuando levantó su cabeza para mirar al cielo (tal como lo hizo Clary) cubierto de nubes grises, se percató de que un poco más allá de sus pies había algo rectangular tirado en el suelo, sin duda alguna era un cuadro. Se acercó y lo recogió… era un cuadro pintado en óleo, pintado por Clary, Jace lo sabia a ciencia cierta y lo que había pintado lo llenó de orgullo, supo enseguida que ese cuadro era solo para él, no tenía mucho sentido quedarse a analizarlo con calma porque él quería encontrar a la artista que lo pintó, quería verlo con ella, decirle lo hermoso que era, felicitarla como lo hacía siempre y como a ella le gustaba.

Tomó el cuadro entre sus brazos y lo apoyo contra su pecho como si estuviese abrazando a Clary y se lo llevó consigo. Tenia que encontrarla… pero algo lo hacia temblar de miedo, algo no andaba bien, si era necesario venderle el alma al diablo por encontrarla lo haría…

Cuatro horas en la noche recorriendo los lugares en que Clary podría estar, pero nada, quizás con las horas transcurridas decidió ir a su casa, no le importaba si despertaba a Luke y a Jocelyn…

Algo le decía que debía darse prisa, Jace sabia lo que Seelie le dijo a Clary "él volverá cuando desaparezcas". Temía que Clary lo haya malinterpretado, estaba claro que la reina lo hizo con la peor de las intenciones, pero Clary no era de las que se quedaba a pensar en las opciones que podría haber mucho menos después de haber visto como él se besaba con otra. Clary solo debía desaparecer del lugar en que estaban él y la reina. No quería pensar en lo peor, conocía a Clary y sabia cuales eran las posibilidades pero no quería pensar…

Se acercaba al puente que tenía que cruzar para llegar a casa de Jocelyn, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban por la angustia de que las horas pasaban y ella no aparecía. Por precaución miraba a todas partes siempre alerta, fue entonces cuando algo lo alarmó… él podría reconocer desde lejos ese cabello rojizo, aquellas caderas pequeñas, esos brazos delgados, ese block de dibujo que jamás soltaba y que ahora lo tenia amarrado a su cuerpo como si fuera parte de ella, volver a ver todo eso debía tranquilizarlo y llenarlo de alegría por haberla encontrado, pero eso no era posible… la soga que la sostenía del cuello lo llenó de ira, rabia, dolor, tristeza, no podía ser ella, "esto no puede estar pasando" tuvo que estar a un centímetro de ella para convencerse de que la persona que colgaba de la soga era Clary…

* * *

**Lo se... yo tambien me odio por haber sido capaz de escribir algo asi :'(**


	2. Cuando la vida no sirve

Ya que varias insistieron, les dejo la continuación, en verdad es mucho más larga, pero lo dividí en varios capítulos para que no sea tan tedioso leer y mantenerlos en suspenso. Les aclaro también que en cada capitulo agrego una canción antes de empezar, aveces son poemas, no se porque lo hago, simplemente me sale así. Pueden escuchar las canciones mientras leen, claro si quieren. Les dejo el segundo capitulo de "Este Maldito Amor"

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

"Cuando la vida no sirve"

"**El amor... todo lo sufre…"**

_Las flores ya no llegan, el poema se acabó_

_Lo que un día fue amor, en amargura se volvió_

_Ella quiere regresar, el tiempo que pasó_

_Para poder revivir, los placeres del ayer._

_Ya no puede ver_

_Las cosas igual_

_Porque en el mar del olvido_

_Todo ya quedó_

_Ya el océano ha perdido_

_Su color azul_

_Las estrellas miran_

_La luna la abraza_

_Y un ángel llora._

_Pasaron ya los años, ya él se olvidó_

_De el amor que prometió, cuando la conoció_

_Entra a la habitación, y en la cama el la vio_

_Toca su cuerpo frío, la tristeza la mató_

_Las flores ya llegaron, el poema empezó_

_Sobre una tumba fría, él llora su dolor_

_El solo quiere regresar, el tiempo que pasó_

_Para poder perderse así, en la hermosura de su voz._

_Ya no puede ver_

_Las cosas igual_

_Porque en el mar del olvido_

_Todo ya quedó_

_Ya el océano ha perdido_

_Su color azul_

_Las estrellas miran_

_La luna la abraza_

_Y un ángel llora._

_Las estrellas miran la luna la abraza_

_Y un ángel llora._

_**(Un ángel llora, Annette Moreno)**_

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo de la noche fría dando paso a una lluvia inesperada que se mezcló con las lágrimas de Jace empapando el rostro de Clary.

-No Clary –intentaba decir con su voz torturada por el dolor –no te vayas.

La tenía en sus brazos mirándola y meciéndola como un bebé sin poder reaccionar ante la presencia de la cuerda atada alrededor de su cuello. Jace se negaba a creer que era cierto lo que estaba viendo, había visto cosas realmente feas durante toda su vida como cazador de sombras, cientos de veces vio sangre derramada de criaturas que él mismo asesinó, vio morir a otros nefilims a lo cual todo el mundo debía estar preparado, la desventaja de ser un niño nefilim y no uno mundano es que se debe aceptar obligadamente la idea de que estás expuesto a crecer viendo cosas realmente crueles. Pero esto superaba toda experiencia en el transcurso de su vida. Cuando la encontró supo enseguida que era ella y sin esperar ni un segundo más corrió a su encuentro para bajarla de donde colgaba y en ese pequeño transcurso él sentía que se le iban las fuerzas de sus piernas, temía caerse en cualquier momento y no poder ayudarla, una vez teniéndola en sus brazos el mundo le daba vueltas a su alrededor y algo en su interior se desvanecía como un cubo de hielo que ponen al sol.

-Abre los ojos Clary por favor –se atrevió a mirarla para hablarle. Ver como las venas se marcaban en su pálido rostro lo llenó de pánico y terror, esta debía de ser la primera vez que sentía tanto pavor en su vida, no por el aspecto de Clary (porque a pesar de todo para él seguía siendo hermosa) sino por el hecho de que no podía soportar la idea de que la única persona a quien más amaba se le estaba yendo la vida.

-Clary… -ya no tenía voz para pronunciar su nombre –por favor no me abandones… - Seguía mirando su rostro esperando y deseando que abriera los ojos, que le sonriera y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Deslizó su mano por el rostro mojado y frío de ella, aun podía sentir su piel suave y tersa y visualizar algunas de sus pecas, esos pequeños puntos en sus mejillas que hacían de su belleza algo especial y fuera de lo común. Por un momento pareció estar sonriendo al verlas. En cuanto sintió en la yema de sus dedos la textura de la cuerda que le quitó el aire, una pizca de esperanza ilusa lo envolvió por completo y lo hizo reaccionar.

En una mezcla de pánico por ver que había muerto (cosa que no quería aceptar aún) y de fé en que quizás aun había una posibilidad, se apresuró en sacar su cuchillo serafín e intentó controlar el temblor de sus manos, cortó la cuerda atada a su cuello dejándola caer a un lado. Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la esperanza que lo envolvía le pudiera servir de algo, aunque muy dentro de su ser algo le gritaba que debía resignarse. Sin embargo no quería hacerlo, era su Clary , esa niña a quien amó desde la primera vez en que la vio en el Pandemonium, y que la siguió amando aun sabiendo que supuestamente eran hermanos, esa niña testaruda dispuesta a hacer lo que le parecía correcto sin importarle la advertencia de los demás, la chica más valiente que había conocido, la tenía ahora en sus brazos, perdiendo la vida por un acto cobarde o quizás muy valiente, muchas veces se había puesto a pensar en qué categoría se situaba el suicidio, pero ya no le importaba saberlo, era el amor de su vida quien se estaba yendo por esa causa y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo de forma tan fácil.

Tomando aire para sacar fuerzas y ponerse de pie, recogió el block de dibujos. Estaba seguro que Clary no le perdonaría en la vida si lo hubiese dejado tirado, lo puso sobre su pecho y la levantó del suelo sosteniéndola con un brazo bajo su cuello acurrucando su cabeza contra él para cuidar de ella, y su otro brazo bajo sus rodillas con sus pies colgando. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero quería intentarlo, haría hasta lo inhumanamente imposible, lo que estuviese en sus manos por ella, no estaba dispuesto a perderla, no de esa forma.

-Devuélvemela por favor, devuélvemela –susurró al cielo sin saber si se estaba dirigiendo al ángel Raziel o a Dios en realidad, no le importaba, solo quería que sea quien sea que dominaba el mundo de las sombras, el mundo real, se apiadara de él y le devolviera la vida, porque eso era Clary para él.

* * *

-¿Wayland? –Le dijo Magnus desde la puerta, Jace no sabia si lo miraba con asombro o preocupación -¿Pero que…?

-Maldita sea, Magnus, preguntar no es una buena forma de ayudar en estos momentos –respondió Jace gruñendo y ocultando su llanto. Sin esperar que Magnus lo invitara a pasar, avanzó rápidamente empujándolo hacia un lado con el hombro mientras entraba con Clary en sus brazos.

Magnus sin decir nada miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y luego cerró la puerta cuidando de poner protecciones.

-¿Qué le pasó a la pelirroja? –preguntó en cuanto se acercó a Jace que había puesto a Clary en el sofá. Él no respondía, estaba mirándola y acariciándola en una especie de estado de shock –Wayland maldición Jocelyn te fusilará si algo le pasó dime ya que necesitas que haga –le increpó el brujo acercándose a ellos –quizás no sea grave…

-La encontré colgada del puente –le interrumpió Jace en seco y el brujo se paralizó ante la respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste –susurró Jace con dolor –y no tengo ni la más minima idea de porqué la he traído hasta aquí, ¡está muerta! –la desesperación se apoderaba de Jace por primera vez desde que la vio colgada, por fin estaba reaccionando ante la posibilidad de que el amor de su vida se iba de su lado para siempre.

-De acuerdo, cálmate… quizás aun se pueda hacer algo Jace porqué no me explicas bien qué fue lo que…

-¿No me escuchaste? –Dijo Jace enfurecido volteándose para mirar a Magnus –He dicho que está muerta ¿no la ves? –Señaló a Clary y se quedó mirándola –si hasta con sus venas marcadas en la piel se ve hermosa –una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Magnus se acercó y en señal de apoyo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jace

-De verdad lo siento, pero si es como dices no veo la razón de que la hayas traído hasta aquí.

-Yo si –Jace miraba al suelo o a ningún punto en particular –quiero que cuides de lo que queda de ella, que informes a Jocelyn y a los demás.

-Si no puedes hacerlo solo puedo acompañarte, pero no creo que eso me corresponda solo a mi.

-No –se volvió para mirar a Magnus de frente con una sombra en sus ojos que el brujo nunca había visto –tengo algo que hacer y no me importa si vuelvo o no.

-Supongo que no puedo preguntar qué es lo que harás ¿verdad?

Jace negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que si no regresas Alec sufrirá mucho por ti ¿verdad?

-Es un cazador de sombras, lo soportará y lo entenderá

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que él haría lo mismo si estuviera en mi lugar –Magnus lo miró presionando los labios. Era un momento incómodo, de esos en que no puedes hablar de forma irónica, no puedes hacer bromas, pero que sin embargo las palabras de consuelo en realidad no sirven, en momentos como ese es difícil saber qué decir y qué no. Magnus asintió lentamente con la cabeza después de haber meditado unos segundos.

-Dime por lo menos a donde irás.

-No será necesario.

Jace se volvió hacia Clary y se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

-Te prometo que esto no se quedará así –le susurró sobre la piel de su frente –nunca podré perdonarme esto. Te amo Clary, sé que te veré pronto –dejó que una lagrima cayera sobre un parpado de ella y luego se marchó sin decir una palabra más a Magnus.

Estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería hacer, se había decidido por ella, porque ya no volvería a tener esos cabellos rojillos entre sus dedos, ni esos ojos de un verde incomprensible mirándolo con curiosidad, ya no podría besar sus labios nunca más y la posibilidad de un futuro juntos se había esfumado y todo a causa del daño provocado por un solo ser, Clary estaba muerta por culpa de los juegos de la reina de las hadas y estaba dispuesto a darle venganza.

Caminó sin dejar de pensar en cada momento que había vivido con ella, con los puños presionados hasta enterrar sus uñas en las palmas, no miraba por donde andaba pero sabía la dirección que debía tomar para ir hasta a ella, nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia alguien como ahora, nunca había deseado tanto la muerte de alguien, esto no era como lo que sucedió con Valentine, él quería estrangularla con sus propias manos si era posible, torturarla hasta que le suplicara que le perdonara la vida y acabar con ella de una vez por todas. Estaba conciente que eso no le devolvería a su Clary, pero la reina merecía morir, por que acaba de arrebatarle la vida.

Se juró a si mismo que la mataría, no le importaba si alguien quisiera acabar con él después, incluso estaba decidido a dejarse vencer si era atacado por el resto de las hadas habiendo matado a la reina, no iba a oponer resistencia, porque la vida sin Clary ya no le servía.

-¿Me buscabas Jonathan? –la voz de la reina interrumpió los pensamientos de Jace, no se había dado cuenta hasta donde había llegado.

-Es la primera vez que me veo en la obligación de buscar a un ser tan repugnante.

-No dijiste eso hoy en el parque jovencito –se dirigió a él con una sonrisa irónica demostrando triunfo –dime… ¿como está tu querida pelirroja?

-Tu lo sabias todo ¿verdad? –Jace sintió una fuerza de cólera, impotencia y rabia a la vez que lo hizo gruñir desde lo mas profundo de su corazón -¡NO TENIAS NINGUN DERECHO MALDITA SEA! Mataste a Clary!

-Hey! Nefilim, detente –ella le hizo un ademán para que se detuviera-yo no he matado a nadie, ella lo decidió solita.

-Pero tu lo sabias!-Jace se acercaba a ella con furia –Me drogaste para usarme en uno de tus jueguitos ridículos.

-Es divertido ver como una chica desdichada pierde la cabeza –la sonrisa de la reina llenaba aun más de odio a Jace.

-No tenías ningún derecho…

-Claro que tengo derecho a divertirme querido

-No a costa de su muerte ¡estúpida! –Jace se tensó al ver que la reina no daba señales de preocupación –te haré pagar por esto maldita, puedes irte al infierno con tus ganas de jugar a costa de otros, seres como tu no deberían existir –la sangre se le subió a la cabeza haciendo que la rabia se apoderara de él y en menos de un segundo sacó su cuchillo serafín y se abalanzó contra la reina...

* * *

**Con un demonio tengo que admitir que me costó mucho continuar esta historia, no sabía cómo hacerlo, me pasé mucho tiempo pesándolo y no estoy exagerando, dependiendo de sus opiniones publicaré el capitulo 3 que está larguisimo -.-**

**A todos gracias por leer!**


	3. Dibujos que dan Vida

**Les dejo el capitulo 3 perdonen lo largo del poema que puse antes...  
**

**Capitulo 3**

**"Dibujos que dan vida"**

"**El amor todo lo cree…"**

_Por favor dime que no es cierto_

_Que no te estas yendo_

_Que esto es un sueño…_

Quien sabe si estos serán tus últimos suspiros

Tú ultima mirada

Tú ultima sonrisa

Por favor vuelve a mi alma mía

Ven y regálame un poco mas de tiempo de tu vida

¿Qué te he hecho yo para que te la lleves?

No tienes derecho, no debes… no puedes…

_Por favor dime que no es cierto_

_Que esto es un sueño_

_Que aun te tengo…_

Tu piel está fría

Tus manos ya no acarician las mías

Tus ojos ya se han cerrado

Tu rostro sigue siendo la luz de mi espíritu

Pero lo estoy arruinando

Lo estoy inundando de gotas saladas que caen con dolor

Ya no hay vida pasada,

Ya no hay recuerdos,

Ya no hay nada

Mi alma se va con la tuya, o me la quitas y te la llevas

No te importa mi dolor

Aquí ya no me queda nada

¿Qué haré yo en este cuerpo vacío?

No habrá ánima ambulante con un sendero tan absurdo como el mío

Ya no hay sueños, no hay proyectos, no hay futuro

Aquí ya no queda nada…

_Por favor dime que es un sueño_

_Una pesadilla_

_De la cual no despierto…_

Llévame contigo Oh! vida mía

El mundo ahora no tiene sentido

Yo aun estoy viviendo

Mientras tu estas muriendo

Pero no tiene sentido

Estoy muriendo contigo

Te estas llevando mi vida

Así es como quiero que sea

Malditos sean los aires que ahora tienen tu alma

Los cielos por los que nunca volamos

Las violetas que jamás te regalé

Las promesas que nunca te cumplí…

Benditos sea el horizonte que se posó frente a nosotros

Los lagos que bañaron nuestros cuerpos

Los senderos por los que corrimos

El mundo en el que solo tú y yo vivimos

Benditos sean esos recuerdos que ahora se van contigo…

_Por favor dime que no es cierto_

_Dime que aun duermo_

_Dime que aun te sueño…_

Ahora caminas en el olvido y en el recuerdo

Y ahora yo me hundo en la agonía

Llévame contigo que no conozco mundo donde no existas

Puedo elevar mi alma a los confines de tu viaje

Oh muerte que vienes a vengarte de mi

Me dejas sin consuelo

¿Quieres mi alma? Te la entrego…

Que no venga "vida" porque ya no la quiero

_Por favor dime que no es cierto_

_Que esto es un sueño_

_Que aun te tengo…_

_Por favor dime que no has muerto…_

**(Ruego a la muerte, escrito por mí)**

Magnus no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, una vez que Jace se marchó él intentó hacerlo reaccionar llamándolo para que se devolviera y buscaran la mejor forma de contárselo a los demás, pero Jace pareció no escuchar, siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha e ido como si nada mas existiera, él lo comprendió de todas formas, por eso no le insistió y lo dejó ir, porque él haría lo mismo por Alec eso y mucho más, sería capaz de vender su inmortalidad al mismísimo diablo si fuese necesario, aunque ese nefilim de ojos azules no estuviera consiente de ello, él lo haría y por eso comprendía tanto a Jace. Sin embargo el cuerpo de Clary aun seguía inerte sobre su sofá, con el block de dibujo encima, debía llamar a Jocelyn y contarle, o quizás podía llamar a Simon, sí, seguramente él sabría qué hacer, conocía a Clary y a su madre desde niño, quizás él sabría como explicar la situación, o quizás mejor debería llamar a Alec para tener su apoyo… Magnus caminaba de un lado a otro, intentando tomar la decisión correcta, incluso empezó a comerse las uñas, cosa que no era normal en él.

No sabia qué hacer, pero lo que sí sabía era que no podía dejar a Clary tirada de esa forma, al fin y al cabo él la conocía desde que tenía dos años, sentía una especie de cariño paternal hacía ella y darse cuenta que era la ultima vez que veía a esa pelirroja de ojos verdes a la que alguna vez le puso un hechizo para borrar sus recuerdos porque su madre quería protegerla y él estuvo de acuerdo, lo llenaba de tristeza.

Se decidió y se acercó a ella con esa sensación que producía un nudo en la garganta, estaba sufriendo por ella, debía reconocerlo, él también estaba sufriendo por su muerte. Se puso de rodillas para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste pelirroja? –Susurraba con la esperanza de que estuviera escuchando –cometiste un error pequeña… -sintió curiosidad por ver su bloc, pero intentaba no hacerlo, porque era algo muy privado de ella, no debía irrumpir en su privacidad de esa forma aunque ya no estuviera –lo siento Clarissa, si esto te molesta –finalmente tomó el bloc –visítame y házmelo saber.

Se atrevió a ojear los dibujos de Clary, eran muchísimos, en la mayoría estaban ella y Jace o ella y Simon o los tres, la mayoría en blanco y negro con lápiz de carboncillo. Un dibujo lo dejó impresionado al ver que estaba él y Alec, sintió que enrojecía, estaban besándose con las manos entrelazadas ¿Por qué Clary habría de dibujarnos a nosotros?" pensó. Siguió revisando los dibujos, algunos los reconoció y es que era como su diario de vida, como escenas de su vida diaria representada en un papel y eso inevitablemente lo hizo llorar, todas aquellas cosas quedarían atrás.

Uno de sus dibujos llamó completamente su atención, una runa, una que no conocía, una completamente extraña, la tenia dibujada en una esquina de la hoja y al medio nuevamente Jace, pero con la runa dibujada a un lado de su cuello. Magnus intentó reconocer esa marca, pero era imposible, seguramente era tan antigua como la marca de Caín. Dio vuelta la hoja y nuevamente estaba esa runa dibujada, esta vez tenia algo escrito abajo "_en el sueño Jace se la dibuja antes de pelear_" también había un dibujo representando esa frase. Pasó a la hoja siguiente y nuevamente esa runa, Magnus empezaba a tener una inquietante curiosidad, Clary no dibujaría algo tantas veces porque si, seguramente habría de tener un buen motivo, se dijo. Esta vez tenia otra frase escrita debajo _"Retrasó su muerte"_ había otro dibujo donde ella estaba abrazada de Jace y él le mostraba la runa dibujada en su brazo. Pasó a la hoja siguiente y nuevamente la misma runa con otra frase "_volvió a mi_", ella dibujaba un iratze sobre su hombro "¿Qué intentabas hacer enana pelirroja?" preguntó el brujo en voz alta pasando a la pagina siguiente, el ultimo dibujo, sin frase, por lo general Clary no añadía escritura a sus dibujos, por eso Magnus se sintió cada vez más interesado en ver todo lo que había en ese bloc. Finalmente en el ultimo dibujo, estaba Clary dibujándose la runa de las tres paginas anteriores en la parte superior de su muslo, casi deforma automática Magnus cerró el bloc y miró a Clary directamente a su muslo donde ella se dibujaba la runa en el dibujo, tres frases que parecían tener algún sentido, "Jace se la dibuja antes de pelear", "Retrasó su muerte", "volvió a mi", tres frases para una misma runa que él desconocía, quería quitarle la ropa a Clary para ver si efectivamente la tenía dibujada, pero Jace podría matarlo por eso… o quizás le haría un favor enorme…

Una pequeña esperanza se encendió muy dentro del brujo y sin seguir meditándolo más tomó una de las muñecas de Clary y presionó con uno de sus dedos en la parte donde se debe sentir pulso… no sintió nada. Volvió a intentarlo presionando un poco más fuerte… esperó un poco… había pulso, tan débil y lento como el arrastre de un caracol, pero lo tenía, puso dos de sus dedos en el cuello para comprobarlo y tambien había pulso igual de débil.

-¡Maldita sea niña! ¡Porqué diablos no nos avisas! –sin pensar en ninguna otra más desabrochó rápidamente los pantalones de Clary y lo bajó de un tirón… ahí estaba, esa forma extraña de color negro dibujada sobre su blanca piel pecosa, la misma runa de sus dibujos –Sigues con vida –susurró. Justo en ese instante el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba lo interrumpió.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciéndole a Clary? –ver a Alec al otro lado de la habitación que lo miraba con cara de repugnancia, lo fastidió.

-Espera, no es lo que crees, solo estaba revisando…

-Si fuera de mente más retorcida, podría pensar que la drogaste para aprovecharte de ella con tan solo ver que la tienes en tu sofá, semidesnuda, durmiendo y tú con una posición que no favorece en nada tu defensa…

-Basta Alec –le gritó Magnus para evitar que Alec siguiera diciendo barbaridades, los ojos de Alec lo volvían a mirar pero esta vez con preocupación, entonces supo que logró entender su mirada, la forma de comunicarse con los ojos entre ambos, a veces fallaba, pero no en ese momento –trataba de comprobar que mi esperanza no era algo estúpido –le dijo Magnus.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –Alec se acercó a Magnus y se inclinó adoptando la misma posición que usó anteriormente el brujo. Miró el rostro de Clary y observó como tenía marcada las venas en el rostro.

-Jace la encontró colgada en el puente.

-¿Porqué Clary haría algo así?

-Pues yo aun no me lo puedo explicar.

-Hay que decírselo a Jocelyn y ¿donde está Jace? –Magnus pudo observar que Alec estaba invadido por la tristeza, pero intentaba ocultarlo.

-Espera Alec, hay algo que tienes que ver mira –apuntó la pierna de Clary donde tenía dibujada la runa.

-No conozco esa runa.

-Yo tampoco, pero mira esto –le pasó el bloc de Clary mostrándole los dibujos de la runa y sus frases.

-Por lo que entiendo, ella soñó con esta runa que evitaba que Jace muriera ¿es eso?

-No estoy seguro, pero intenta tomarle el pulso en su muñeca o en su cuello –Alec le hizo caso -¿lo sientes? Es muy débil.

Alec esperó unos segundos.

-Si, pero es pulso al fin y al cabo. ¡Entonces está viva caray! Colgarse de un puente para no morir, no se si tomarlo como buena o mala suerte.

-Lo que no entiendo, es ¿qué demonios debo hacer ahora? Según los dibujos de esta chica, la runa retrasa la muerte, y está claro, porque ella aun tiene signos vitales, pero ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Mira… aquí ella le está dibujando una Iratze a Jace –ambos se miraron por unos segundos, acto seguido, Alec sacó rápidamente su estela y dibujó una Iratze en el cuello de Clary para ver si con eso el área dañada por la cuerda, podría volver a su normalidad y la sangre de las venas que se marcaban en su rostro pudiera retomar su transcurso normal.

-¿Crees que sirva de algo? –preguntó Magnus

-Clary hizo esos dibujos, no porque sabia que la runa realmente funcionaba o si realmente existía, lo hizo justamente para una ocasión como esta.

-¿Quieres decir que utilizó el suicido para comprobar el poder y la realidad de ese sueño? ¿No crees que eso sea un poco masoquista?

-No me refiero a eso Magnus –Alec terminaba la iratze –quizás Clary se la dibujó solamente por hacerlo y guardó esos dibujos en caso de ser necesario que alguien la descubriera y tratara de usarla.

-Mmm duraznito creo que has visto demasiadas películas.

-No me llames duraznito –Alec se quedó mirando el rostro de Clary –¿notas que algo cambia? –Magnus miró en silencio unos segundos.

-Si –las venas marcadas en el cuello y rostro de Clary volvían a la normalidad. Magnus volvió a tomarle el pulso –sigue débil.

-Por lo menos conseguimos que se regularizara la circulación de la sangre.

-Y sin embargo ¡sigue inconciente! –exclamó Magnus

-Y tú sigues sobre ella mientras está inconciente y semidesnuda –le espetó Alec.

Magnus se bajó del sofá y arregló la ropa a Clary.

-¿Estás conciente de que conozco a esta niña desde que tiene dos años verdad? Y de que Jace me degollaría si intentara algo con ella ¿verdad?

Alec se levantó rápidamente

-Hay muchas cosas que no he conseguido saber de ti, pero estoy completamente seguro que no serias capaz de algo así –miró a Magnus unos segundos, ambos sonrieron expresando complicidad -¿Donde me dijiste que fue Jace?

-No te lo he dicho –Magnus se levantó de la misma forma –pero creo que si no vamos a buscarlo ahora mismo vamos a tener que lidiar con una muerte enserio.

-Eso ni de broma –dijo Alec sacando su cuchillo serafín.

-Uno de los dos tiene que quedarse con Clary –dijo Magnus –quizás despierte en cualquier momento y no puede estar sola para entonces.

Alec sacó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto que fue respondido al instante.

-Izzy viene con Simon en unos minutos.

Los chicos no tardaron en llegar, en cuanto vieron a Clary pensaron que estaba dormida, el impacto fue menor debido a que había recuperado el color normal de su piel, Simon se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien cuando se acercó a ella y notó que andaba mal su respiración. En cuanto Magnus les explicó la situación, Simon sintió por primera vez un vacío doloroso en su interior, nunca se había puesto a pensar en que su amiga muriera y él tuviera que seguir su vida sin tenerla a su lado. Estuvo varios minutos acariciando suavemente su rostro y diciéndole al oído que todo iría bien que él estaba ahora con ella para protegerla y que no la dejaría sola, Isabelle acariciaba un hombro de Simon a modo de apoyo, porque por mucho que fuera su novio ahora, ella sabía que Simon seguía queriendo a Clary.

-Diurno tu te quedarás con Clary mientras Magnus Izzy y yo vamos a buscar a Jace antes de que comenta una estupidez –le señaló Alec –creo que le servirá mucho que seas tú quien le explique todo cuando despierte.

Simon estuvo de acuerdo e Izzy se acercó a él.

-Cuídate mucho, volveremos pronto –le dijo y luego lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Habrán pasado 20 o 30 minutos mientras Simon seguía observando a Clary, su piel, el color y la forma de su pelo, sus líneas, sus curvas, la forma de sus ojos, todo lo que él conocía desde siempre pero que cada vez que la miraba le seguía pareciendo hermosa.

Le estaba mirando sus ojos y deslizando delicadamente la yema de su pulgar sobre el parpado de Clary cuando esta abrió despacio los ojos.

-Buenos días mi bella durmiente –le dijo Simon sonriéndole.

-¿Simon? –Clary se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su nuca – ¿que…? –Intentó sentarse pero un dolor en su cuello que la ahogaba le complicó seguir moviéndose –¿qué sucedió? no recuerdo nada.

* * *

**Me costó muchisimo escribir esto!**


	4. La Vida es Frágil

**La vida es frágil**

**El amor todo lo espera...**

Y volverán los ángeles

a despertarse con tu café

pasará distraída la noticia de nosotros

y dicen que me servirá

lo que no mata fuerza te da

Mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la tv

por la radio y el teléfono

resonará tu adiós

de tardes negras

que no hay tiempo

ni espacio

y nadie nunca entenderá

quedarte puedes

porque la vida duele

duele demasiado aquí sin ti

Aquí yo estoy y tú no estas

y me distrae la publicidad

entre horarios y el tráfico

trabajo y pienso en ti

entre puerta y teléfono

tu foto me hablará

De tardes negras

que no hay tiempo

ni espacio

y nadie nunca entenderá

quedarte puedes

porque la vida duele

duele demasiado aquí sin ti.

Y lucho contra el silencio hablando con él

y he limado tu ausencia solo junto a mis brazos

y si me quieres tú ya no me verás

si menos me quieres yo mas estaré allí

y si me quieres tú ya no me veras

si menos me quieres yo mas estaré allí

yo mas estaré allí, allí, allí

lo juro...

**(Tardes Negras, Tizziano Ferro)**

**-¿Qué sucedió? –**Simon estaba indignado

-¿Enserio me estás preguntando eso? Eres tú quien debe explicármelo Clary.

Clary intentó sentarse en el sofá, pero no lo consiguió, se llevó una mano a su cabeza que la sentía como una piedra.

-Quédate ahí, no te levantes que aún estás muy débil.

-No logro recordar nada Simon.

Simón quería calmarse y ser amable con ella, pero estaba enojado, furioso por lo que había hecho.

-Pues vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo Clarissa –Se puso de pie –porque me vas a tener que explicar en qué diablos estabas pensando colgándote del puente con una soga.

-¿Qué? –Clary quedó paralizada o sorprendida, no lo sabía bien, pero de pronto las imágenes empezaron a asomar en su cabeza.

-¡Si!¡ Eso! Jace te encontró colgada del puente Clary.

Lentamente ella comenzó a recordar…

-Jace… estaba besando a la reina Seliee…

Simón se relajó un poco y volvió a sentarse al lado de su amiga, dulcemente le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo, era una forma de recordarle que a pesar de todo él siempre estaría para ella.

-¿Y por eso decidiste quitarte la vida? –la voz de Simon expresaba dolor.

-No… no estoy segura… recuerdo que los enfrenté y Jace no dijo nada…-se interrumpió un momento quedándose en silencio a medida que las imágenes en su cabeza se iban haciendo más nítidas.

-¿Qué? –Simon estaba frustrado –¿que sucede?

-Recuerdo que Jace estaba como hipnotizado, la reina le habrá dado algún tipo de droga ahora que lo pienso…

-¿Ahora que lo piensas? –Simon alzó la voz –no puedes estar diciendo eso Clary ¡estuviste a punto de morir!

-Espera Simon…-ella intentó sentarse y él le ayudó –algo anduvo mal, recuerdo que la reina me dijo que mientras yo estuviera aquí Jace no regresaría a la normalidad y eso fue lo que me llevó a actuar de esa forma.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos. Simon se llevó la mano de Clary a sus labios.

-La Clary que yo conozco es valiente y no habría actuado de esa forma tan cobarde, mucho menos porque el novio la cambia por otra.

-Es que yo tampoco lo entiendo, es cierto –Clary se apoyó sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos -me alteré porque Jace dijo que no me recordaba y la reina jugaba con él, pero yo tampoco entiendo por qué decidí ir a colgarme del puente –clary se quedó con la mirada perdida.

-Tal vez la reina también te drogó a ti –Simon soltó esa idea sin siquiera haberla pensado bien.

-¿Qué?- Clary lo miró sorprendida – ¿tú crees que haya sido así? Pero de qué forma me pudo haber drogado yo no comí nada de hada.

-Piénsalo –dijo Simon –la reina no hace nada sin estar consciente de lo que ocurrirá después, piensa que quizás pudo haberte drogado con algún polvo en el aire o algo parecido.

De pronto Clary recordó ese humo azulado y polvoriento que quedó en el aire cuando desaparecieron.

-Puede que sea verdad y ¿dónde está Jace ahora? –Clary se percató por primera vez que estaba en casa de Magnus -¿cómo diablos llegué aquí?

Simon se dio el trabajo de explicar lo que el resto le había explicado a él y por cada palabra que Simon pronunciaba, una gota de espanto y preocupación se iba encendiendo en Clary.

-Esa runa estuvo dando vueltas en mis sueños por varios días –dijo Clary cuando su amigo le mencionó lo que Magnus descubrió en sus dibujos –y me la dibujé para ver si pasaba algo pero nunca sentí nada extraño, supongo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.

-Bueno, gracias a eso Alec pensó que Magnus se aprovechaba de ti.

Clary lo miro con cejas alzadas.

-¿No hablas enserio verdad? –Tomó su bloc –basta de charla, de todas formas Simon, ellos no encontrarán a Jace.

-Seguro fueron a Takis o al instituto a buscarlo.

-Es que estoy segura que fue a la corte Seliee.

* * *

Jace había perdido todo sentido de espacio y tiempo, no era consciente de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, era como si sus pies supieran perfectamente el camino que debía seguir para llegar a su objetivo, como si el camino a la corte fuera un sendero que recorría a diario. No tomó en cuenta a las pocas personas que lo vieron pasar y sintieron lástima por ese chico tan guapo que caminaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, aunque tampoco era consciente de su llanto, todo en él comenzaba a funcionar de manera inerte. Lo único en lo que pensaba en aquel transcurso era en ella, en su novia, su chica, su pelirroja, su amada y en que la había perdido, se la habían arrebatado. Lo había decidido. En cuanto hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer con la reina, acabaría con su propia vida, de la misma forma en que Clary lo había hecho, sería una buena forma de saber si su alma podía llegar al mismo lugar que la de ella, al fin y al cabo, ella era lo único que le daba sentido a su vida, el resto podría superarlo.

Extrañamente no había nadie esperándolo en la entrada de la corte, pero no le importó.

– ¿Vienes a contarme como está tu pelirroja? –escuchó justo antes de que llegara a la corte.

Lentamente dio la media vuelta y ahí estaba ella con su sonrisa triunfante, esa risa murmurada y burlona de la reina aumentaba aún más su rabia, quería sacar su cuchillo y acabar de una vez por todas con ella, pero sería demasiado fácil, merecía sufrir de la peor forma.

-Maldita –gruñó Jace.

-Oh no querido, ten cuidado con tus palabras, a la reina no se le habla de esa forma –Meliorn apareció a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo reina?

-No te preocupes querido Meliorn, solo estoy teniendo una interesante reunión con este apuesto Nefilim, te dije que vendría.

Meliorn se quedó parado a su lado como un guardaespaldas esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Es que no puedes defenderte sola? –preguntó Jace.

-¿Defenderme de qué?

-He venido a acabar contigo Seliee, estoy harto de ti.

-Sé a lo que has venido, no tienes que decírmelo.

Jace apretó los labios.

-No tenías ningún derecho estúpida, yo no ando por ahí matando a tus campanitas.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, yo no he matado a nadie, la pequeña pelirroja decidió quitarse la vida por su cuenta.

-Pero porque tú lo manipulaste todo, sabias que ella estaría ahí, sabías lo que ella iba a pensar, lo que iba a hacer, me drogaste para usarme en tus juegos ¿es que no tienes una vida propia de la que ocuparte? No tenías ningún derecho vieja maldita…

Jace dejó escapar todo ese coraje que se había acumulado en su interior, justo ahí donde estaba su corazón y el odio por la reina le quemaba.

No supo cómo fue que sacó su cuchillo serafín y lo sostenía en su mano, tampoco fue consciente de la energía y electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo en el momento en que se dispuso a saltar hacia adelante y atacar.

-¡Ahora! –escuchó gritar a alguien.

Fue en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que el cuchillo que sostenía estaba bañado en sangre y enterrado en el cuerpo de alguien cuando una voz interrumpió ese sentimiento de triunfo doloroso que comenzaba sentir.

-Jace… -el chico sintió que el alma se le venía a los pies al escuchar esa voz, giró despacio su cabeza con el pánico recorriéndole en las venas –¿qué es lo que has hecho?.

Era Clary.

Él se alegró, por un segundo pareció que todo volvía a tener sentido, que había despertado de la peor pesadilla que había tenido, pero solo por un segundo. Al ver que Clary miraba el suelo con espanto y terror, Jace recién comenzaba a ser consciente de que había matado a la reina en vano. Con los ojos cerrados giró su cabeza para mirar su cuchillo enterrado que aun sostenía. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que era mejor que no abriera los ojos.

-¿Por qué has matado a Jordan?

-¿Jordan? –Jace abrió los ojos de golpe mirando al frente y ahí estaba la reina, de pie junto a Meliorn con una sonrisa malvada, luego miró su mano y dio un salto hacia atrás, era Jordan, pero ¿qué hacía él ahí?

-Muy bien hecho Nefilim, has acabado con un hijo de la luna.

* * *

**Bueno... esto es solo por la gente que me pidió que siguiera la historia, pero nosé como terminará esto hahaha XD**


End file.
